


Taste the Sparks on your Tongue

by blueabsinthe, boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben has a bad habit of using all the hot water, as Valtteri is all too willing to point out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste the Sparks on your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, chat!fic that got out of hand.

Ben opened his eyes slowly, trying to make the room stop spinning. He sighed, before he drew in another long breath. He was naked, the sheets draped across his lower back. Ben swallowed thickly, before he rubbed his hand against his eyes. 

By now, the room had stopped spinning enough for him to remember where he was, and who was laying beside him. Ben wearily turned his head to the side and squinted at Valterri's slumbering face. 

They had a rare two days off, so Ben really didn't have many qualms last night when he opted against driving back to his place. Ben moved out of the bed, and stumbled off to the bathroom. He turned on the water, and yawned as he waited for the water to warm up. 

Ben always found his early morning showers to be quite relaxing. For a few moments in his hectic life he could relax and let his mind wander. The steady stream of water beat down on his shoulders, and he leaned his forehead against the cool marble, sighing in contentment.

He barely noticed when a cool breeze flitted across his shoulder blades, or when a pair of strong hands curled against his hips.

"You better leave me some hot water," Val whispered against Ben's ear.

Ben let out a sideways smirk, and turned his head just enough to catch sight of Val's flaxen strands, and how disheveled they were from the night before. Ben always thought Val looked best when he had just rolled out of bed, hair tussled and blue eyes bright with whatever dream he was slowly waking from. 

Ben still can't remember how, or when this all started with him and Val. He did know he had always hoped it was Val who made the first move. Especially after the way he and Jakob ended things in Ottawa. He set the boundaries to begin with then, wanted the control. Pursued Jakob. Got lost in the blue of his eyes, and youthful features. Let himself get swept up in thinking it could work when he left Ottawa. It hadn't. Silfverberg got traded to Anaheim, and walked away from it all. 

In a way, maybe, just maybe - or, so Ben told himself - if he wasn't the aggressor this time, it would hurt less if it didn't work out with Val. 

He thinks the first kiss with Val was during one off night, after going out with their teammates. Somehow, it ended up being just the two of them walking to their cars. He's not sure what had been the catalyst for it all, only that he remembers Val's thumb brushing over the pulse point in his wrist, before their mouths collided messily. 

Ben does, however, remember the first press of Val's lips against his. Long, dormant feelings Ben thought he had suppressed since leaving Ottawa, awakened as Val licked his way into his mouth, hands cupping his face gently. Ben remembers thinking he was in some kind of blissful, suspended dream. 

Even when they ended up in a tangle of limbs on the bed, and Val moved over him in the dim light of his room, Ben was convinced it was all a dream. Any moment he'd wake up with a splitting headache and sticky sheets. 

They hookup regularly since then, but neither one of them has pushed to label anything. Ben's thought about it in some capacity at various moments. Mostly when they are lying in bed, his fingers carding through Val's hair, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Sometimes it's when they're sitting next to each other, and their fingers inadvertently touch. 

Ben is pulled from his reverie when Val's fingers trail down his arms. He tries to come up with a well timed quip for Val's hot water comment, but he finds the gentle slide of Val's fingers on his skin was making it near impossible.

"If ... if you join me, I won't have to."

Val chuckled, a touch of grogginess still evident in his voice. "Why do y'think I'm here?"

"Oh, and here I thought it was because of my devilishly handsome face," Ben quipped, turning to face Val, fingers trailing over Val's collarbone.

"Well, that too. But, more so, that I didn't feel like taking a cold shower like last time." Val nips at the juncture where Ben's shoulder and neck meet.

Ben drops his head, his lips brushing across Val's forehead. "So is this just all part of a plan to conserve water?" 

"Something like that," Val replied, before he let his hand slide down Ben's torso, until his fingers curled around his cock. He smirked as Ben's hips jumped slightly at the contact.

Ben was about absolutely sure that Val's smile, along with his touch, sliding firm down his length, would be the death of him. And just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Val leaned in and gently nipped his lower lip. It was amazing how Val still tasted like vanilla and cinnamon, even first thing in the morning. It was even more amazing how the scent of cologne still clung to his skin. It was fucking intoxicating, and Ben couldn't get enough.

"My showers aren't that long," Ben protested weakly.

Val nibbled on Ben's bottom lip, before he sucked on it gently. His grip on Ben's cock was tight and firm, as he slid his fist up and down Ben's length. Ben arched his hips in an effort to create more of the mind-numbing friction on his cock, his lips questing for Val's.

"Whatever you say," Val teased, before he slid down Ben's tall frame, hands resting on his hips, and tugging him forward slightly.

"This is just ..." Ben's voice trailed off as he felt Val's teeth nip lightly at his hipbone.

Ben's whole body was humming with tension, and it seemed every muscle in his body was charged with a thick electricity. All he could feel was Val's lips brushing over the skin on his hipbone, trailing down his body, and ghosting over the inside of his thigh. When Ben finally managed to focus and dropped his gaze, all he could see was the serene, crystal blue of Val's eyes looking up at him with a mischievous glint.

"I know exactly what you want."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Do you now?"

Val smirked, before he jerked Ben's cock for emphasis. "You just really want me to blow you."

Ben groaned, his hands slipping over the wet tiles. "Val ... don't say things like that unless you ..." his voice trailed off as Val's tongue dragged over the head of his dick.

"Unless I what?"

Val let out a slight chuckle, and it went straight to Ben's core, making his heart race. He really loved the sound of Val's laugh, the sound of his voice, the sound of his ... everything.

Ben almost didn't notice when Val curled his fingers around his wrist, and used the leverage to help himself start to stand up slowly. But of course Val wouldn't be Val if he didn't stop to leave a trail of kisses up Ben's tall body as he went, stopping every few seconds to whisper harsh words against Ben's heated skin.

"Val," Ben grits out, fingers digging into Val's shoulder as Val's mouth stopped at his abdomen, painting languid lines over every muscle with his tongue before he pulled away. "I don't want to play games now." 

By now, Val had stood up, grazing his teeth over Ben's collarbone. He bites down just enough to leave a familiar sting. The sensations were still crashing through Ben's body when Val pulled away and greeted his gaze with a crooked smile. "Have it your way, then. I'll just go back to bed. I could use the sleep."

"No, get ..." Ben's voice trailed off as his fingers curled around Val's wrist, and practically dragged him across the scant few inches separating them, his mouth finding Val's.

Val responded almost instantly, his hands coming up to frame Ben's shower slicked face, thumbs brushing softly across Ben's cheeks. "That's more like it," he murmured.

Ben tried to come up with some type of witty response, but all proper forms of speech left his body as Val pushed him up against the wet tile, hands running down his torso.

Val seemed oblivious to the steady stream of water beating over his naked body, and trickling down every well defined muscle of his back. He was far more interested in sliding his hands down Ben's slick body, trailing his fingers down his abdomen until they brushed over Ben's cock, earning him a muffled whimper.

"Mm, what was that? You like it when I touch you?"

"You know that I do," Ben whispered, biting on his bottom lip as Val's slick fingers grasped his cock.

Val smirked, eyeing Ben appraisingly. "Perhaps I just wanted to hear you say it."

He leaned in slightly, his nose nuzzling the side of Ben's neck. Ben let out a muffled groan, his hand coming up to grip Val's shoulder.

Ben wasn't entirely sure whether it was the fluid movements of Val's hand over his cock, or the thick curls of steam escaping from the shower that had his head spinning, his pulse racing, and his lungs aching for air.

Scratch that. Ben was absolutely sure it was Val, and everything he was doing, that had him feeling as if his whole body was on fire. When Val pressed his thumb to the underside of Ben's cock, and did something absolutely maddening with the flick of his wrist, Ben knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"God damn it," Ben said through gritted teeth, fingernails digging into Val's arm.

"You're so sensitive," Val remarked, as he moved his hand along Ben's cock.

The water created a delicious slick Ben craved. He nearly bit through his bottom lip, his eyes screwed tightly shut as he let his body give in to the sensations Val's hand was creating.

"Fuck, Val," Ben choked out.

Val chuckled, and let his free hand trail down Ben's cheek, until he rested his palm against the hollow of Ben's throat.

Ben's eyelids fluttered shut, and his voice escaped him in a harsh growl. "Fucking do it."

That was all Val needed to hear, and he moved to capture Ben's lips in a bruising kiss, while at the same time using his palm to apply the right amount of mind hazing pressure.

Ben let the sensations wash over him, and it was all he could do to stay standing. Every second that passed by, and every stroke Val would make over his skin, Ben grew closer and closer to the invisible edge.

Val pressed his thumb lightly to the tip of Ben's cock, which earned him a muffled cry.

"You like it when I touch you like this?" Val whispered against Ben's ear, the fingers from his free hand relaxing the pressure from Ben's neck slightly.

Ben arches his head up slightly, teeth grazing the column of Val's neck. "Val ... don't you dare stop," he practically growled.

Val's hand continued to move over Ben's cock in long, fluid strokes. His teeth nipped lightly at Ben's bottom lip. "I wouldn't dream of stopping," he murmured, his free hand moving away from Ben's throat to travel upwards. "I want you to come against my skin, Ben. It's what you want, isn't it?"

Ben's hands scramble over Val's shower slicked arms, his mouth open in a silent cry.

Val takes the opportunity presented to slide his index finger into Ben's hot, awaiting mouth.

"You're just dying for me to make you come, aren't you?" Val says, watching as Ben's mouth closes around his finger. "You're so fucking close ... I can feel it," Val continues, and smirks as Ben thrusts into his fist desperately.

Whatever words Ben has to say are muffled by Val's finger moving in and out of his mouth. Ben whimpers, and gives one last desperate thrust into Val's hand, before he comes hard, spilling over Val's hand and his abdomen.

Val's hand doesn't stop milking every last drop of come from Ben's cock until he puts a staying hand on Val's wrist.

"Too much … sensitive," Ben breathes, referring to the feel of Val's hand on his cock.

Val laughs, his hand falling away from Ben's body. He trails a finger along Ben's jawline, and across his lips. He then catches Ben's gaze, locking his intense blue eyes onto Ben's lustful stare. He could watch Ben come down off his endorphin high for hours, relishing in the way Ben's eyes cloud with the impending storm of arousal, then clear again after the thundercrack of ecstasy.

"You are so hot when you do that," Val says in a strained whisper.

Ben's breathing erratically, his eyes struggling to focus on Val. Val's pupils are blown so much, there's only a hint of blue against the rims.

Before Val can say anything more, Ben shifts, and sinks to his knees in one fluid motion, his hands running up the backs of Val's thighs, until they're braced on his hips, and tugging him forward.

"What are you doing?" Val asks teasingly.

"Giving you what we both know you want," Ben replies, the tip of his tongue darting out to drag over the head of Val's cock. "My mouth on your dick."

Val couldn't help but notice the look in Ben's eyes as he stared up at him. His eyes were a blue sea of want and need, and it nearly took Val's breath away. Val would have been content to stare into Ben's intense gaze for all of eternity, but when Ben finally lowered his head, and darted his tongue over the head of Val's cock, it was nearly his undoing.

"Shit, yes," Val manages to get out, biting on his bottom lip as Ben's mouth closes around just the head of his cock.

Ben eyes Val, and flicks his tongue against the underside of his cock before he pulls off Val's cock, jerking him from root to tip for good measure.

Val's breathing quickens sharply, his hands coming up to rest on either side of Ben's neck, his blunt nails scraping over the skin.

"Ben ... you just really need to ..." his voice trails off as the tip of Ben's tongue darts out to trace the head of his cock, Ben's blue eyes never leaving his.

"You need to ...." Val's having trouble getting out an entire sentence, and the longer he looks into Ben's eyes, the harder it gets. The languid lines Ben's tongue was painting over his heated, rigid flesh make it near impossible for him to hold onto any coherent thought, so he gives in, and lets the sensations wash over him, leaning back against the cold, wet tile.

"I need to what?" Ben asks teasingly.

Val's breath escapes him in short, desperate pants, his fingers threaded in Ben's hair, tugging restlessly on the strands as Ben does something absolutely maddening with his tongue to the head of his cock.

"Fuck," Val chokes out, his head thrown back against the wet tiled wall.

"Hm?" Ben murmurs, pulling back so he can stroke him with one hand, the steady stream of water from the shower slicking the way.

For a few moments, the only sound is the water beating against the tile, and Val's ragged, harsh breathing. He had given up on trying to finish his words, and Ben had given up on waiting for him to. Instead, Ben eagerly moves to take Val's length into the wet heat of his mouth, gently running the fingers of his free hand up the inside of Val's thigh. Ben then swallows hard, and bobs his head forward until Val's cock is touching the back of his throat, and Val's knees go weak.

Ben can feel Val start to tremble, and he slides his hand around until he's cupping Val's ass, squeezing gently. 

Val whines, his hips arching forward in an effort to get Ben's mouth further down his cock. "Ben, just ..."

Ben pulls off Val's cock, a smirk gracing his lips. "I love seeing you like this." He pumps Val's cock once more for emphasis. "Watching as I suck you off."

Ben leans forward, sucks on the head of Val's cock, as he lets his free hand trace the thin skin of Val's lower back.

"Jesus shit, Ben," Val gasps, his fingers digging into Ben's hair, as he thrusts his hips, forcing his cock further into the hot, wet heat of Ben's mouth.

Ben sucks on Val's cock a little harder than he probably should, and relishes in the way Val lets out a shout that echoes off the tiles.

Val's head is thrown back, mouth slightly open as he gasps and pants unintelligible words. "Ben, shit ... oh, fuck, I'm so close ..."

Ben's cheeks are hollow as he continues to move his head up and down Val's length. He swallows and swallows around Val's cock, his eyes flitting up so their eyes meet across the space.

Slowly, he trails his index finger up Val's torso, until it's resting against Val's lips. Val sucks it into his mouth, and his lips curve up slightly in a smile as he hears Ben moan, the vibrations running through his whole system.

Eventually, Ben draws out his finger, and trails it down until it's dipping into the space between Val's ass. Val can't stop the groan from escaping his mouth, as Ben presses his finger up and in slightly.

Ben starts to work his finger deeper inside Val, earning him a low moan with each movement he makes. He slowly starts to slid another finger in, and Val's legs start to shake. Ben's finding it hard to concentrate, working his tongue over Val's length, at the same time he works his fingers inside Val until he's a whimpering mess.

"Oh, jesus, please, Ben," Val moans, his voice echoing off the tile sounds hollow to Ben's ears. "I want to come in your mouth," he growls.

Ben lets his mouth and neck go slack, as he presses two fingers all the way inside Val's body, and hears as Val loses his mind.

Val comes with a loud shout, the sounds of the shower spray being drowned out as he thrusts his cock in and out of Ben's mouth. A bit of his come trickles out of the side of Ben's mouth, and he presses his thumb against it, watching as the shower washes it away.

Ben braces his hands on Val's hips as he shakily gets to his feet. He threads his fingers into Val's hair, and drags his face across the space separating them, his lips crushing against Val's.

After what seems like forever, Val finally pulls away from the kiss, locking his blue eyes with Ben's, and slowly trails his thumb along Ben's bottom lip. Val lets out a small, sideways smile, and a slight chuckle.

"See? I knew you'd use all the hot water."

Ben frowns, before he runs a hand through his hair, scratching his nails absently at his scalp. "Oh, and whose fault is it that I did, hm?"

Val chuckles, before he leans in and presses a kiss to the tip of Ben's nose. "Don't sulk, Bish." He steps from the shower, grabbing a nearby towel. "You can make it up to me," he says.

Ben's retort dies on his lips as he watches Val wrap the towel around his waist and head out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> We hang out on tumblr as well:  
> [blueabsinthe](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)  
> [boltschick2612](http://boltschick2612.tumblr.com/)


End file.
